Wrist Straps are, in fact, Important
by PureKagome
Summary: He quickly ran up the some 10 sets of stairs, he finally made it to Floor 11, panting. He walked down the hall and had hardly knocked on the door before it was thrown open and he was yanked inside. "Grab a remote and let's get going! I'm about to finish all the single-player songs!"


_GET OVER HERE NOW! I NEED YOUR HELP ASAP!_

That was the blaring voicemail on his cell he'd received from his friend about two blocks down.

Sighing, he made his way down 5th avenue with his hands shoved in his pockets. He pressed the buzzer on the apartment building for room 119. A crackling sounded as a voice came from it.

"Who is it?"

"Who the hell do you think it is?"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE! I CALLED YOU LIKE, A WHOLE 20 MINUTES AGO!"

"It takes me 15 of those minutes to get to your damn apartment building!"

"JUST HURRY!" There was another crackling sound from the speaker and a click of the door unlocking.

Muttering darkly under his breathe, the dark haired man pulled the door open violently, nearly taking it off its rusty hinges.

He quickly ran up the some 10 sets of stairs and he finally made it to Floor 11, panting. He walked down the hall and had hardly knocked on the door before it was thrown open and he was yanked inside.

"Jesus,Miroku,what the hell is the matter-"

"Grab a remote and let's get going! I'm about to finish all the single-player songs!"

He glared at the back of Miroku's head as he tried to match the quick moving figures on the TV screen.

"Miroku, I'm not playing Just Dance with you! And when the fuck did you get a Wii?"

"Inuyasha, please! I'll be your best friend!" Miroku pleaded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I'm outta here." He started to make his way towards the door.

"I'll give you 50 bucks!" That stopped him dead in his tracks.

"God damn it." He swore under his breath and threw his coat on the coffee table, which was pressed up against the couch.

He snatched up a remote, turning it on, just as another song was about to start.

The song started, immediately throwing them into elaborate dance moves.

"Jesus Christ! Is this made for teenagers or professional dancers!" Inuyasha spouted.

"Dude, you gotta put the wrist strap on." Miroku pointed out as he glanced out of the corner of his eye.

"What? No! It'll just get in the way."

"How would it get in the way? It gets in the way when you _don't_ put it on. Besides, this gets intense. Trust me." He motioned with his head towards a wall with a hole in it.

"Keh."

It'd been about an hour. Both boys were slick with sweat and hair was pulled up into ponytails. Inuyasha, working harder of the two, had opted to discard his shirt about 45 minutes in. Every time someone walked by the door, they would give the two boys rather strange looks.

"Ready t-to give up yet?" Miroku quickly looked over at his friend, determination set in his face.

"Ya right. You're going down." He challenged, fire in his eyes.

"-and then I said, 'well then you shouldn't have been such a bitch to Kagome!' And so she was like, 'Well that's her fault! I did nothing wrong!' So I punched her in the nose and that's how I got fired from Build A Bear." A female voice from across the hall explained and another one started laughing.

"Really. Sango, you didn't have to do that! I know how much you liked that job."

"I'll find another one. You're worth more than it anyway."

"Aw thanks! Woah! Look over there." The second girl's voice dropped to a low whisper. "The one with the long hair is really hot."

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha's face lit up in bright red. Suddenly, the grip on his remote loosened and the sweat on his hand made it very difficult to regain his grip.

"Shit!"

The remote flew from his hand and out the open door. The girls screamed. His eyes widened.

"Haha! I win! I beat you- oh..." Miroku stopped his celebration to see his friend's remote lodged in the door frame across the hall, mere inches from the head of the girl with the black hair.

"Whoops."

 _Author's Note: Enter drama queen Miroku, badass Sango and my shitty writing! There's a very good chance there will be a second chapter. This may turn into a short drabbly story, I don;t know yet what I'm going to do with this. Maybe I'll just leave it a one shot. Who knows! I'm full of surprises!_


End file.
